Hearts Burst Into The Fire
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Songfic leve Germancest. La canción es de Bullet for my Valentine. Gilbert vuelve a su casa despúes de una larga ausencia y espera una efusiva bienvenida de lo que más amó en su vida, su hermano, pero lo en esa casa no encontró nada de eso... Es un poco sad denle una chance aunque sea pequeña el summary asqueroso lo sé


Fandom: Hetalia.

Song: Hearts Burst Into The Fire.

Pairing: leve Germancest.

Warnings: leve shonen ai, muerte de un personaje, uso de nombre humanos.

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz y la canción a Bullet For My Valentine.

Note: Dedicado al que lo quiera leer. Tienen que escuchar esta canción esta bien puede ser un poquito heavy si no te gusta el genrero pero es linda ;D

* * *

Hearts burst into the fire.

Todavía le dolía la cabeza. Estaba regresando a casa, el lugar del que nunca lo tendrían que haber separado. Había estado perdido, cuando despertó ni su nombre recordaba pero ahora ya estaba a pasos de abrir la puerta y volver a encontrarse con él.

Esperaba una grandiosa bienvenida, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado realmente pero de una cosa estaba seguro que lo volvería a abrazar, además seguro lo estaba extrañando a horrores, es imposible que se haya olvidado de él.

I'm coming home,

I've been gone for far too long,

Do you remember me at all?

Cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla desde adentro alguien salió muy apurado, era Ludwig. Gilbert al oír el ruido de la puerta se movió hacía un costado, Ludwig ni se percató de quien se encontraba allí, a su lado, Gilbert lo abrazó pero su hermano no correspondió al abrazo, fue como si lo hubiese ignorado por completo, como si ya no existiera, Gilbert volvió a intentar y le dijo un par de cosas al oído mientras sonreía, sabía que eso no fallaría pero se equivocó.

Estaba furioso desapareció por no sabe cuanto tiempo y su hermano, más que su hermano lo más preciado que tuvo en su vida, lo recibió de esa manera, así que le dio un portazo a la puerta sin importar nada.

Ludwig sintió un escalofrió, algo sopló en su oído, el hombre rubio pensó que era la brisa, puso su semblante más serio y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta esta se cerró sola y con mucha fuerza, "El viento" dijo Ludwig para sus adentros y se fue a correr.

Todo ese tiempo que había pasado sin él, estaba agotado, los recuerdos lo atormentaban una y otra vez como cuchillas que rasgaban su piel, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido hasta que empezó con su rutina de salir a correr eso le despejaba la mente y el estar un poco al aire libre le hacía recobrar el tono de su piel.

I'm leaving,

Have I fucked things up again?

I'm dreaming,

Too much time without

you spent.

Después de haber dado aquel portazo Gilbert comenzó a inspeccionar la casa y flashes de su pasado regresaban a su mente, pero ese lugar ya no se veía como en aquel entonces ahora todo estaba un poco lúgubre y olvidado. Cuando Gilbert llegó a la sala vio sobre un aparador varios portarretratos y en todos ellos había fotos de los dos y él mismo, entonces se preguntó que le sucedía a su hermano por que lo trató así después de tanto tiempo.

Sintió como algo dentro de él se quería romper, entonces su hermano lo había olvidado. Como pudo hacer eso y tener esas fotos ahí en la sala. Gilbert tomó cada uno de los portarretratos y se los llevó hasta el sofá, allí se sentó y comenzó a apreciar mejor los detalles de todas esas fotos, las sonrisas de Ludwig y su mirada, que aunque las fotos no fueran a color él podría jurar que a través de ellas se podía notar un destello azul en aquellos ojos, su hermano era increíble. Su pecho volvía a doler, no sabía se de tristeza o de felicidad pero el dolor estaba allí desgarrando y quemando su corazón.

It hurts, wounds so sore,

Now I'm Torn, Now I'm Torn.

I've been far away,

When I see your face my

Heart Burst into Fire,

Hearts Burst Into Fire.

Ludwig estaba de regreso, estaba cansado y con la mente en blanco, no recordaba que al abrir esa puerta su hermano ya no estaría allí y tampoco recordaba el porqué de esa ausencia. Abrió la puerta principal de la casa y pensó en lo inconsciente que había sido al no haberla cerrado, pero al instante su mente recordó que ya no había nada que un ladrón se pudiera llevar si lo que le daba vida a esa casa hacía tiempo se lo habían robado.

Ludwig se culpaba todos los días por lo sucedido, creía que había abandonado a su hermano que no había estado del todo preparado para luchar y sin embargo estuvo allí en el frente peleando hasta el último aliento y después de haber perdido se sacrifico por su hermano menor, Gilbert se sacrificó por Ludwig.

Antes de que se los rusos se lo llevaran su hermano mayor le dijo con una sonrisa algo derrotada, casi en un susurro "Es lo mejor, no eres lo suficientemente asombroso para el bastardo ruso y yo si" Le guiñó un ojo y eso fue lo ultimo que escuchó y la última vez que Ludwig vio a su hermano mayor. Día tras día se culpaba por no protegerlo, por no haber ido él en su lugar.

Entró en la casa arrastrando los pies, con la respiración un poco agitada y con la cabeza gacha, pasó por en frente de la sala y vio que las luces estaban encendidas. Como podía ser si cuando salió de la casa estaban apagadas, entró en la habitación y se acercó a la mesita que estaba rodeada por un par de sillones y sobre ella estaban los portarretratos que se hallaban sobre el mueble, que se encontraba en frente de él.

El hombre entre confundido y enojado tomó las fotografías y las colocó de nuevo en su exacto lugar, luego de eso comenzó a revisar todo lo demás, claramente alguien había entrado en la casa cuando él estuvo fuera. Luego de haber constatado que lo único que fue movido de lugar eran esas fotografías volvió a la sala y en aquella mesita había unos papeles que antes estaban en blanco y ahora se encontraban escritos ¿Qué haces? Ludwig tomó esa hoja de papel, como podía olvidar esa letra, imposible hacerlo, era la letra de Gilbert. Suspiró, se estaba volviendo loco. Bajó la hoja de papel y en la mesita había otra hoja escrita ¿Por qué me ignoras? El rubio no levantó la hoja de papel.

—¿Dónde estás?— Trató de agarrar algo en el aire pero su mano estaba vacía, luego se dejó caer sobre el sofá, que más daba si se había vuelto completamente loco —Seguro que muy lejos de casa ¿No?— Suspiró y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

Estoy aquí, al lado tuyo Gilbert le dijo al oído, pero su hermano solo pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no me miras? — Ludwig escuchó la voz de su hermano y lentamente se fue descubriendo sus ojos. Él estaba allí parado frente de Ludwig mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Ee-est-aas… Pensé que estabas…— Ludwig no pudo terminar la frase porque ya lo estaba abrazando —Te extrañé mucho, veinte años esperándote— Ludwig no dejó de abrazarlo ni un solo momento, era la primera vez que dejó caer un par de lágrimas desde todo lo que había sucedido, fue la primera vez que exteriorizó lo que sentía.

—Lo importante es que volví— Lo miró a los ojos mientras le hablaba a su hermano y luego lo volvió a abrazar.

Mientras se abrazaban, Gilbert volvió a sonreír como aquella última vez que se vieron sabía lo que estaba pasando y estaba seguro de que su hermano también lo sabía, su hermanito nunca fue tonto.

—¿Por qué lloras? Si yo estoy aquí— Se separó un poco de Ludwig y apoyó su frente sobre la de él tomando su rostro muy fuerte con ambas manos, que se mojaron con las lágrimas.

—Te fallé, no te protegí—Dijo con un hilo de voz y con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

—Miramé—Gilbert le ordenó con voz severa y Ludwig de a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos —Tu no tenías por qué protegerme, ese es el trabajo de los hermanos mayores, mi trabajo, y yo te fallé por veinte años— Sentía las heridas escocer.

Your not alone,

I know I'm far from home,

Do You Remember Me At All?

I'm Leaving,

Do you wait for me again?

I'm Screaming,

No more days without you spent.

It hurts, wounds so sore,

Now I'm Torn, Now I'm Torn.

Los dos hermanos volvieron a realizar el mismo acto que hicieron la noche antes de que Gilbert partiera, Ludwig después de tanto tiempo se sentía completamente feliz no había sombras que lo atormentaran mientras se culpaba por todo lo sucedido, no sentía el frio de la traición que le calaba los huesos. Por fin esta noche había podido derramar lágrimas de completa felicidad.

Parecía que el mundo les estaba regalando ese momento, después de tanto tiempo que había pasado sus almas estaban intactas.

Antes de que el sol comenzara a salir por el horizonte Gilbert acomodó un par de cabellos que se posaban sobre el rostro de su hermano que estaba completamente dormido y lo arropó un poco mejor.

—Lo siento Lud— Intentó decir sin que se le quebrara las voz pero era demasiado tarde, las lágrimas ya robaban por su mejilla —Lo siento te voy a volver a fallar—Tomó la mano de su hermano y la apretó ligeramente, no quería despertarlo —Siento no poder estar a tu lado, no poder protegerte— Cada vez se le hacía más difícil hablar, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas —Pero no dudes de mi amor porque a pesar de que nunca más nos volvamos a encontrar, por más que ya no me puedas ver y yo no este acá siempre vas a ser lo más importante de mi vida.

Ya no tenía que hacer más nada allí y todo lo que tenía que decir lo había dicho así que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, marcharse.

My bed so cold, so lonely,

No arms,

just sheets to hold me,

Has this world stopped turning?,

Are we forever to be apart?

Forever to be apart.

It hurts, wounds so sore,

Now I'm Torn, Now I'm Torn.

* * *

Gracias por leer espero que no haya quedado tan horrendo como pienso que quedó

Ja ne!


End file.
